My Precious Latvia
by Theressa
Summary: Latvia never realized that he was in love with Russia until he ran away from him. And now, he wants Russia more than ever, but does Russia feel the same way? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**My Precious Latvia**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Kas jūs esat? Kur es esmu?" asked a Latvian child, innocently staring at a Russian man. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The Russian man was silent for a moment before answering in the boy's language. "Es esmu Krievijā un jūs piederat man." Then, he took the child into his arms. "I am Russia and you belong to me."

The small child's eyes widen in fear. The man smelt like vodka and that added on to the child's fear.

"Ļaujiet man iet! Lūdzu, es lūdzu par jums! Vai nesāpēs mani!" cried the poor boy, struggling to get out of the man's tight embrace. "Let me go! Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt me!"

"Tur, tur, Latvija. Es nesāpēs jums." The Russian merely said, not wanting to let go of the warm boy in his arms. "There, there, Latvia. I won't hurt you."

The Latvian child cried even more, remembering who the man really was and began to shiver uncontrollably. The last time he saw this Russian man was about two months ago when he ran away and he remembered perfectly clear that the man did not understand his language, but here he was, speaking to him in his language.

"Krievija, Man žēl, bet nav ievainots mani, lūdzu." Begged the scared boy, hoping the man forgave him for running away, but he knew the Russian was furious with him. "Russia, I'm sorry, but don't hurt me, please."

"Vai nav jums jāuztraucas, Ravis. Jūs nekad palaist prom no manis atkal." The older male answered lovingly. "Don't you worry, Ravis. You will never run away from me again."

"Piedod man bēgšana, Krievija es apsolu es ne darīt to vēlreiz." Was all the frighten boy could say. "Forgive me for running away, Russia. I promise I won't do it again."

The Russian named Ivan smirked at how scared Ravis was. He liked how the child was quivering and begging for forgiveness, Of course, Russia was going to forgive him, but he has not touch Latvia for two whole months so he was very irritable to get to bed with the crying boy.

"Es tevi mīlu, Ravis Un es jums parādīs, cik daudz es mīlu jūs, kad mēs mājās." Ravis gasped when he heard this, his eyes wide and more tears replaced the old ones. "I love you, Ravis. And I'll show you how much I love you when we get home."

• • •

"Tas ir labi, Ravis. Es nesāpēs jums patīk man izmantot. Es mainījušies daudz, jo es gribēju jums šeit kopā ar mani." Ivan happily purred, trapping the smaller boy underneath his body on his over-sized bed. "It's okay, Ravis. I won't hurt you like I use to. I changed a lot because I wanted you here with me."

Ivan had taken Ravis back home, the same home the small boy ran away from two months ago, but for some weird reason, Ravis was happy to be home again. He never would have expected he would miss this house that was filled with bad and good memories. Most of all, he never would have expected to miss the Russian man.

Ivan was still dressed in his clothes, but shredded off the coats and boots he wore when he was outside. As for Ravis, he was now wearing silk pajama clothes that Russia asked him to wear. Latvia slipped on the silk clothes because he wanted to please the older man. Then, Ivan pulled Ravis into a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding and exploring the mouth he had not tasted in over two months. As he did that, he pushed the teen onto his bed and climbed on top of him, careful to not break the kiss,

Next, he began rubbing his erection against the boy's. Ravis was the one to break the kiss, being surprised by the erected manhood that was touching his limping member. Latvia's breathing became uneven as Russia continued.

"Es esmu neatbildētos jums tik daudz. Tas ir ļoti vientuļi bez tevis, jūs zināt." Responded Ivan, grunting as he rubbed harder against the Latvian's small member. "I've missed you so much. It's been very lonely without you, you know."

Ravis let a small silent cry escape from his lips. Ivan was so hard and Latvia could feel himself getting hard, too. He had to admit to himself that this was the thing he missed the most. He missed how the Russian would seduce him, kiss him, touch him, and then pull him into bed with him. Before, he never realized he actually like it until he ran away. He even considered going back to Ivan, but he realized he had ran away, meaning he did not want to stay with Ivan.

"Я скучал по тебе так много, Равис. Пожалуйста, дайте мне себя. Дайте мне, пожалуйста, как я к своему телу. Позвольте мне постыдные вещи к своему телу. Я прошу вашего тела." Huskily groaned the older man, rocking the bed as he grinded his throbbing manhood against Ravis. "I've missed you so much, Ravis. Please, just give yourself to me. Let me do as I please to your body. Let me do shameful things to your body. I crave your body."

The young Latvian bucked his hip up, his face completely flushed in embarrassment. He wanted – craved – for Ivan. He wanted the man to be inside of him and so he asked, becoming even redder than a burning fire.

"I-Ivan, ievadiet man, lūdzu!" he gently cried. "I-Ivan, enter me, please!"

Russia thought he would never ask. He smirked and whispered, "Es mīlu tevi." And did what Ravis asked him to do. He repeated the three words over and over to make Latvia blush. "I love you." And not once did Latvia failed to make Russia happy.

* * *

_How did I do? _

_This is my first try at making a story foy Hetalia._

_Honestly, I have not seen the anime, so I am sorry._

_My friend is obbsessed with Hetalia and asked me to write a AmericaxJapan story . . ._

_Yeah, I wrote one, but I ahve not typed it up yet._

_Please, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ivan was first to wake up the following morning. He roused out of bed, sitting and looked at the sleeping boy next to him. Ivan had to smile at the sight he saw. Ravis was sleeping next to him, facing him and he looked peaceful. Plus, the boy was naked under the sheets of blankets, protecting him from the Russian wind, but he was a bit disappointed because of last night.

– Start of Flashback –

"Pagaidiet, Ivan! Lūdzu, pārtrauciet! Es neesmu gatavs." Latvia cried, quivering, his face completely red and having trouble breathing evenly. "Wait, Ivan! Please, stop! I'm not ready!"

"Тсс. Все в порядке. Я буду нежен." Russia responded, speaking in Russian as he tried to comfort the 13-year-old boy. "Shh. It's okay. I'll be gentle."

However, Ravis continued to quiver, but not because he was scared. Ivan's butterfly kisses sent static shocks through the boy's body as the Russian trailed down to the Latvian stomach.

"Ivan, mēs nokļūsim līdz galam?" innocently asked Ravis, his vision of the Russian man blurred because of the tears he tried not to let fall. "Ivan, are we going all the way?"

"Bet, protams! Mēs neesam darījuši tik ilgi. Esmu bijis gaida divi mēneši, lai beidzot ir atpakaļ iekšpusē jums." Replied Russia, smiling down at Latvia who just whimpered. "But of course! We haven't done it in so long. I've been waiting two months to finally be back inside you."

"Bet es neesmu gatavs! Man nav bijis sekss ar ikvienam, bet Jums! Mans ķermenis nav gatavs, lai jūs varētu iet iekšā man." Confessed Ravis, sitting up and looking at Ivan with crying eyes, clutching the man's shirt. "But I'm not ready! I haven't had sex with anyone, but you! My body isn't ready for you to go inside me."

Ivan smirked; satisfied with the answer the Latvian boy gave him. "Хорошо. Тогда это означает, что вы были проживания роковой для меня и думал только обо мне. Это хороший мальчик. Я люблю тебя."

"Ko tu teici?" Asked Ravis. "What did you say?"

"Es teicu: "Labi Tad TAS nozīmē, ka Jums ir uzturas liktenīgs man UN ir domāšana tikai par Mani. TAS ir labs Zens. I love you." Latvija, tu mani mīli?" translated Ivan into Latvia's language. "I said, 'Good. Then that means you have been staying fateful to me and been thinking only of me. That's a good boy. I love you.' Latvia, do you love me?"

Ravis nodded his head and realized he had confessed his love for the Russian man. He began to squirm away from Ivan, releasing his grip from Ivan's shirt, but the Russian man was not going to allow the Latvian boy to run away from him. Latvia even began to shutter, making an excuse or another meaning of the word "love".

"Ravis, tas ir labi. Es esmu laimīgs, tu mīli Mani. Es esmu patiešām laimīgs, ka es esmu pārāk satraukti, lai tikai darīt vienu kārtu!" happily exclaimed Russia, embracing Latvia into a big, warm hug. "Ravis, it's okay. I'm happy you love me. I'm really happy that I'm too excited to only do one round!"

"Kas?" yelled the disbelief, trying his hardest to rip himself away from Ivan. "What?"

"Tas arī viss! Mēs darām visu nakti!" declared Ivan, but Ravis disagreed. "That's it! We're doing it all night!"

"Nē, mēs neesam! Es nevarēs apstrādāt vienu kārtu!" angrily cried Ravis. "No, we're not! I won't be able to handle one round!"

– End of Flashback –

"Равис, пора просыпаться." Ivan called in a loving voice in Russian, gently shaking the Latvian to wake up. "Ravis, time to wake up."

"Нет. . . Еще пять минут."Mumbled Ravis. "No . . . Five more minutes."

Russia's eyes widen in shock. Ravis just answered Ivan in Russian. Or maybe it was just experience Ravis had when he went and tried to wake Ivan up. But just to be sure, he tested Latvia.

Ivan bent down to Ravis's ear and said, "Равис, давайте попробуем заняться сексом снова и снова. Давайте делать это в душе, то в кухне, после чего, уже в постели." (Ravis, let's try to have sex all over again. Let's do it in the shower, then in the kitchen and after that, back in bed.)

Ravis smiled and answered. "Я не хочу. Я еще не готов." (I don't want to. I'm not ready.)

RUSSIA'S/IVAN'S POINT OF VIEW

So he can speak Russian. Then why did he act like he could not? Obviously he can understand and speak the language. Was he making an idiot out of me? Did he think he could get away with it? Well . . . He did get away with it. He made me translate everything I said in Russian to Latvian. Now I feel like an idiot.

"Я люблю тебя, Иван." Happily whispered the sleeping Latvia who tricked me. "I love you."

I could only smile at him. I had to admit, over the two months we have been apart, we both changed a lot. I was pretty good at speaking Latvian and I was much kinder. As for Latvia, he has grown taller and much more mature; in soul, mind and . . . in body. Not only that, but now the kid was cunning. Before he had run away, he would only cry and could not do anything to defend himself from me when I was drunk.

The worst memory I could recall was those night I forced Latvia into sex. It was rape and he would cry for me to stop, but I would twist his words and say that his body was saying something else and I continued. I continued to thrust myself into his unprepared hole and he would scream. He screamed and screamed for me to stop, but I said that he liked it. Now that I look back, he did love me, but he feared me when I was drunk. Especially after making Ravis bleed from fucking him all night without giving him a chance to adjust. I think I still have the blood stained blankets somewhere in my closet.

"Я очень люблю тебя, Иван. Я люблю тебя." I heard Ravis yawning. "I love you very much, Ivan. I love you."

I am sorry, Ravis, for all those nights I made you cry and bleed. I do not think I deserve to have your love. I do not know how you even fell in love with me. There was nothing to love about me back then, but now . . . Now there are many good qualities about me! I could make you fall in love with me for real! I will show you how much I have missed you while you were gone. I really do love you and now I can prove it to you!

"Я тоже тебя люблю, и я докажу это." I vowed. "I love you too and I will prove it."

* * *

_Okay, here is chapter two._

_Once again, I'm sorry because I have not seen the anime._

_Also, I have a sick mind._

_I actually approve of pedophilia . . . Only if the underage person wants it too._

_By the way, I saw a picture of Ivan and this is what I have to say. . . HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THE TYPE TO DRINK!_

_That is all!_

_Thank you and do not forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapte two of My Precious Latvia._

_Don't forget to review afterwards._

_By the way, this chapter will be one of many chapters that will not have the Russian and Latvian language._

_I got tired of doing that, but there wll be other chapters that will have it._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Ravis, get up. I already let you sleep in for 30 minutes. Breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry and dress up, your food will get cold." Explained Ivan, tapping on Ravis's shoulder so he would waken, but so far, Ivan's tapping was making no effects on the young teenager.

The Russian man observed as a groaning Latvian child rose from the bed, the blanket falling from his chest to reveal small red mark's on Latvia's polished skin. Then, the boy glanced at the man in front of him, his eyes dazed as he tried to focus in on the man.

Russia smirked at the sight of Latvia's bare chest covered in hickies. He was not able to enter the boy last night because Ravis simply stated, "I'm not ready.", but that did not stop him from sucking him dry. And honestly, he did have fun last night, but he was going to make tonight a memorable "Welcome Home" present.

• • •

"Ivan, it's a-almost six 0' clock. W-would you like for m-me to draw w-warm water f-for your b-b-bath?" asked Latvia who trembled in fear as Russian stared at him with eyes of lust.

The child-like teenager was negatively thinking, avoiding eye contact with the older man that sat across from him. 'Russia always has been in a better mood during sex, but afterward . . . It was living hell. He says he has changed for the better, but I doubt he has. I bet he actually is furious at me for disappearing for two months. He was probably so angry that he had planned to be gentle with me and not force me to do anything to scare me. That way, he could earn my trust and strike me at any given moment.'

Ivan saw the sensed the fear and discomfort in the boy and that was when he felt like his heart was being squeezed tightly, having the beating thing suffer. He knew the boy was much more scared because this was exactly how he would act before Ravis ran away.

Russia was always in a better mood when night came because it meant another night hearing Latvia moaning and feeling the inexperienced kid cum. However, that did not mean he was nicer. It actually meant that he was happier, but he was still abusive.

"Ravis . . . don't call me Russia. My name is Ivan. Please, call me Ivan." The Russian man instructed, speaking softly towards the wavering innocent looking boy.

"Y-yes, Mr. I-Ivan." Hitched the Latvian.

Ivan sighed, knowing that Latvia thought that this was one of those sick games he used to play when he was drunk off of vodka. But what he told Latvia was true! He has changed and he cut back on the vodka dramatically. Now a day, he has been drinking coffee, soda, juice and water. It was not as good as the vodka, but it was much tastier.

"Ravis, I really do love you. I wasn't lying when I said I changed. I swear I did and in due time, I'll prove it!" declared Ivan with a smile that made Ravis at ease some what , but then he grew a deep blush.

Ivan smirked because he knew Latvia was embarrassed when Ivan said "I really do love you". Ivan never said anything sweet and loving to Ravis before. He only spoke cruel words that hurt the weak boy.

• • •

"Mr. I-Ivan, hold on a second, please! What d-do you think you're g-going to do to me?" The small Latvian teenager cried out, being caught off guard as Ivan pulled him, still fully dressed in clothes, into the bathtub with a big splash that got the bathroom floor wet.

Latvia was now covered in warm water that felt good against the boy's pale skin that seemed to have been tanned just a bit, but still looked pale. Now the situation was that Latvia was in a obnoxiously huge bathtub that could feet two normal sized cars with a completely naked Russian man who looked extremely happy, but this was Ivan. Ivan's mood could easily change from an annoying happy-go lucky guy to an insane murderer.

Ravis was terrified that Ivan might try to hurt him while they were in the bathtub so he struggled to get away. . . But failed to do so.

"P-please Mr. Ivan, let me go. I'm sure you don't want me in here with you. You must be t-tired and feel d-dirty. So I-I should leave you in peace." Came Ravis's come back, trembling as he tried to undo Ivan's fingers from his hip.

"Ravis, stop calling me "Mr." It's just Ivan, okay? And I don't want to be alone. You've already left me for so long. Do plan on leaving me again?" replied a some what depressed Ivan, nuzzling into the crook of Ravis's neck as he tentatively kissed the sensitive skin.

The boy gasped, feeling a pleasurable shudder ripple throughout his body, sending a light shock to the boy's brain. Ravis suppressed a moan as Ivan's large hand began unbuttoning the Latvian's shirt and then traced over the skin of his stomach. Ravis flinched at the butterfly-like touches.

"Besides, you didn't take a shower after a fail attempt at making love. I only made you cum once and then you passed out. So let's try that again, but in here. I won't need to use lubrication if we have water so it should be more enjoyable." Ravis's face glowed red, recalling last night with Ivan. Ivan smirked into Ravis's neck at the reaction he got from the smaller boy.

"I-I don't k-know what you're taking about." Ravis obviously lied, trying to hide a visible erection from the older man's eyes.

Russia chuckled because he saw it and even if he did not, he could tell by how the Latvian would act. Latvia would start off with blushing and make it seem like he had a fever. Second sign would be Latvia's breathing would become uneven and hitch every now and then. And third sign would be Latvia trying to escape Russia so he could take care of the problem himself. Even though a drunk Russia could make Latvia feel pleasurable than what he could do with his own two hands.

Russia's hand removed the boy's hand from his erection and groped the throbbing member. Latvia let out a sharp cry at the sensation as Russia began to rub it, rotating his hand around the crying member.

"I . . . Ivan. . ." Latvia whimpered as he felt the man unbutton and unzipped his pants and slipped his hand into the boy's pants.

"What a bashful reaction I'm getting from you, Ravis. You should be like this more often." Ivan cooed happily.

* * *

_Okay, please, I'm begging you, please, review!_

_If you liked this story and put it in as one of your favorites . . . REVIEW!_

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, chapter four, but I must warn you!_

_This is a lemon scene, but it kind of becomes rape towards the end._

_Or Ravis's "punishment" for running away._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Soon after Ravis was devoured by Ivan's skillful hand work, the small boy gave in to the pleasure and let his voice go. These were the days he missed the most; the days that Ravis was in pure bliss until morning came and destroyed his fantasies. Though, at this point in time, Ravis did not care for he had a soaked Russian man in an over-grown bathtub with him, fondling him.

Latvia wanted more to happen, but he had to be patient and let Russia do what he wanted to do to the Latvian's body. On the other hand, Ravis could feel himself coming close to his climax and he really wanted Ivan to do something else; something that would make his skin hot and make his mind twist into a blank phase.

"Ivan . . ." softly cried Latvia's lust-filled voice, huffing and breathing unevenly.

Latvia heard Russia's low, playful chuckle and before he could ask why the older man was laughing, Russia scooped the small boy into his arms. Ivan stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, walking to the toilet.

"Wait, Ivan, what are you going to do?" asked the innocent voice that belonged to the not-so innocent boy.

"I'm going to make this more fun." Ivan settled the boy on the toilet seat. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay? Just stay here." And with that said, the Russian man with sandy blond hair and purple-blue eyes left the bathroom without putting anything on and Ravis was left there in the bathroom, completely naked.

"Wait, when did he take my clothes off?" Ravis asked himself and quietly cursed himself for not remembering or noticing. Then, he looked down at his chest and realized that there were small little red marks. "I really do space out during s-s-se . . ." the blond-haired boy's face turned an adorably cute color of pink, thinking of the word "sex".

"This part of you is a rare sight to see, love." Ravis gasped, jumping a little, as he heard Ivan cool voice coming from the frame of the bathroom door. Ravis looked up and scanned Ivan's naked body and blushed even more once he saw what the tall Russian man was holding in his arms.

"Ivan, what's that you're holding?" the Latvian teen's eyes grew bigger when Ivan took baby steps towards him, making the objects clearer.

"I've been meaning to use this, but you were still too young and not mature enough to handle it back then, but now . . . Now you're ready."

• • •

Russia smiled at the sight before him. In front of his eyes was a naked 13-year-old boy, body flushed and trembling uncontrollably as Ivan pulled a string of balls covered in lubrication out of the boy's anus. Ravis shuddered as the last ball was pulled out of him, making a small popping sound.

"Your hole is becoming bigger, Ravis. I'll be able to put my whole dick inside of you with ease." Childishly announced the lavender eyed adult.

"N-no . . . More." Huffed an excited teenager who was completely turned on and begging for Ivan to pummel him, but Ravis was shielding his insanely huge blush on his face from enjoying having toys slip inside of him.

"What was that? You want more toys instead of me?" when Ivan did not hear a response from Ravis, he knew that the short teenager wanted more toys in him, but wanted Ivan at the same time. "Okay, let's make this a bit more exciting, shall we?"

Ivan heard Ravis mumble something, but could not hear it so he merely stopped himself from asking the Latvian boy underneath him.

"Let's see how many times I can make you cum." lovingly purred Ivan, stroking Ravis's fun-sized member and suddenly, Ravis knew what Ivan meant by making this "more exciting".

"N-no, don't, Iva— Ahhh!" before Ravis was able to reply, Ivan had already engulfed the boy's member and shoved something else in the boy's entrance, also leaving his fingers inside too. And then, without warning, whatever it was that Ivan shoved inside, it started to vibrate rapidly, but softly and Ivan made a scissoring motion, stretching Latvia's butt hole even more.

RAVIS'S/LATVIA'S POINT OF VIEW

This feels heavenly! I realized today, at this very moment, that I have missed the way Ivan would easily devour me whole without a problem. I missed how my strength would leave my body as if I was paralyzed. I even missed the sound of hearing every beat my heart made because of this man and the feeling of being feathery light yet so hot under Ivan. There have been so many things I have missed that I think I was an idiot for running away from this place. And now, Ivan is using "toys" to make me feel pleasure. It was too much to ask for and at the same time, it was not enough.

"I-Ivan, it feels r-really g-good." I cried, finally feeling the love that was apparently always there, but was hidden by fear. "I missed you, Ivan. I missed you so much!"

I heard Ivan chuckled as he licked the pre-cum that was dripping from my . . . It was nothing compared to Ivan's.

"I think you're ready." he huskily announced, but instead of pulling out his fingers and the vibrating toy, he pushed forward and that was when it started to hurt.

"Oww! Ivan, stop! You're going in too deep! Take it out." I hissed, grabbing Ivan's shoulders and trying to push him away, but when I tried, he went even deeper! "Ivan! It hurts! Stop, please!'

The gentle vibration humming inside me suddenly turned violent and it kind of felt good, but it was really hurting. It was panicking now and Ivan was making things painful. I should have known that he had not changed. It was all a lie to earn my trust and this is his way of punishing me.

* * *

_I know, I know!_

_I am evil for making Ravis go through that._

_Go ahead and cuss me out or whatever._

_Just do not report this story as abuse._

_It will get much better._

_I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Oww." Cried Ravis, his fragile body ready to break because of the punishment he believed he was receiving for running away.

"There, there, Ravis. I know it hurts. I know, but it will all be over soon." The Russian tried to comfort the small Latvian teen. Ravis's silent screaming filled the bathroom and echoed back into Ivan's ear and he was loving the sounds that he was hearing, but at the same time, hated them because they were not fill with love. .

"No . . . I'm sorry. I-I l-learned my l-lesson. I-I w-won't run away a-again. I promise. P-please, just s-stop the pain you're c-causing inside me. It hurts r-really badly." Answered Latvia, squirming and thrashing about to try to ease the pain, but by doing that, he merely made more pain for himself.

"Love, you must stop moving. You're hurting yourself more than necessary. And I'm not punishing you. I'm just going to make this feel really good for you." Relied Ivan and then he continued to press his finger up until it hit the boy's wall.

Ever so gently, Ivan lightly rubbed the toy against Ravis's wall, but instead of pleasure overwhelming the Latvian's body, it was more burning fire, invading the inside of his body. However, Ivan knew that this was the reaction, but he had a plan to make everything better again. Although, Ravis would be too scared to even trust Ivan, after all the pain Ravis went through because of this man.

RAVIS'S/LATVIA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ivan, stop! You're hurting me!" I hissed at him, tears escaping from my eyes and I was not even aware of the tears fleeing from me.

I clawed my nails into Ivan's make, hoping that he would stop the pain that he was causing me, but he only flinched and shook off the agonizing sensation that was beginning to irritate his skin. I tried again, but harder his time. I dug my nails into his pale skin even deeper and then, I was able to break through. At long last, dark-red liquid flood to the surface, gushing out of the gash I created. He had finally pulled out his fingers along with the toy.

I relaxed and sighed in relieve, happy that the torture was over. I had my eyes closed and I began drifting off into sleep. My body needed it, but Ivan woke me up and my eyes fluttered open to see him smiling sadly.

"Oh no, Ravis, you can't sleep yet. We aren't done. We still have a lot more to do." He cooed, still wearing that sad smile, but I did not understand why he wore such an expression.

"I don't want to do anything else. Please, Ivan, let me go. I want to go to sleep." I whimpered, but the volume of my voice was barely a whisper. "Please, stop."

I waited for his response, but I still got that heartbreaking smile. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled his fingers up to his lips and licked it clean! After those fingers had been inside me, he did not clean them until now! I felt sick to my stomach. I could feel the vomit coming up my throat and the taste was— I wanted to gag. But what I found even more sickening was that it honestly looked like he was relishing the taste that was on his fingers.

"Something the matter, Ravis?" he asked me because I had turned my face around, trying to prevent myself from throwing up.

"No, not a thing." I said weakly, my stomach turning and twisting.

I wanted to tell him how I felt about the sight, but who was I to define him of his joyous moment? I was just glad that his fingers were no longer inside my hole, but not only did it burn now, it also felt itchy. And to sum it all up, I felt horrible because I felt sick, my body was hot and sweaty, and the inside of my body burned and itched. All I wanted to do was get out of here and go to sleep.

Now that I thought about everything that just happened, there was no doubt that I would throw up if I tried to talk so I tried to keep my mouth shut. I really felt sick and I could feel my face turning green with sickness.

"Ravis, you don't look to good. Do you feel sick?"

I nodded, scared that I might vomit if I tried to answer him with words.

He smiled and got up from the floor and then he scooped me up into his arms. For some weird reason, I was still afraid of Ivan for what he did, but being in his arms made me feel better. I did not feel sick.

"Ivan?" I called out his name, but my strength was drained so it was hard to hear it, even for me.

"Yes, Ravis?" he answered, clear that he heard me call his name which took me by surprise.

"Are we done?" I asked, hope hearable in my voice as I looked up at with tired eyes.

He met my tired gazed and smiled. "We can be if you want, but then we have to start all over tomorrow."

I groaned, looked back down, closed my eyes and leaned my head against his unclothed chest. "Tomorrow? Can we try again in three days? I'm tired and my butt hurts because of you."

He laughed, his chest moving that it made my head bounce lightly. "Ravis, if that is what you want. Then I suppose we can and I'm sorry that your butt hurts. I take full responsibility for that, but I had a reason for that and it's not because I was mad at you or because I was crazy or anything. I really do have a good reason."

I thought about this. He was being so kind to me. There must have been a good reason as to why he was hurting me. Plus, now I was just horny, much to my dismay. And it was hard trying to calm down because we were both naked and he was carrying me to who knows where, but I had a feeling where he wanted to go. So I smiled because I did love him and I finally believed that he has changed.

"Ivan, I want to continue." I told him, snuggling deeper into his chest. "I want to continue, but don't use the t-toys. In fact, throw them away because it's not you that will be giving me p-pleasure if you're using the t-toys. I just want to feel you inside of me."

"Okay." He simply answered, but I could tell he was excited and I was too.

* * *

_Okay!_

_Please, review._

_The next chapter will be the last chapter._


End file.
